No Way Back
by brookelaird
Summary: When I was selected for The Hunger Games, I thought things couldn't get any worse. I was wrong, and now there's no way back.
1. Chapter 1

I tug at the hem of my dress with my fingers, the clock that hangs on my wall ticking by slower than usual. Eventually I decide to go out and swing my legs over my bed and grab my white sneakers, tying the laces before I jump down the wooden stairs. I run into the kitchen and grab two pieces of burnt bread, hiding them behind my back. The butler, holding the door open for me, gives me a fake smile. He doesn't like me and the feelings are mutual.  
I scowl in reply, muttering a "thanks…" as I step out onto the rough pavement. My short, black hair tangles behind me as I meet the gazes of several frightened people. Of course they would be afraid, it's The Reaping today after all.

I make my way through the streets and alleys of District 8, smoothing out the black dress my father got me. A few young children run up to me and wrap their skinny arms around my legs.  
"Carter! Carter!" They chant happily, releasing my legs momentarily so I could hug them back."Do you have any…" they begin, I nod interrupting them as I bring the pieces of bread out. Their dark, circled eyes light up as the bread shakes in their fragile hands.  
They murmur several "Thank You's" and I wave it off with my hand.  
"It's fine. I'm glad I can help." I reply grinning, they jump up and down in happiness before running off down the small lanes.

_'Enjoy freedom while you can'_ I think to myself, carrying on down the alley.

A group of boys I've come across at school (but never bothered to learn their names) call out to me as I step into the line of shivering 16 year old girls.  
"Hey look!" the blonde boy taunts, "Even princess Carter can't get out of this, huh?" he finishes, his cold smile twitching.

Well, obviously they've heard about me. The Mayor's daughter.

"Couldn't buy your way out?" another calls out, hi-fiving his friends.  
"Or was Daddy to busy to help his own daughter?" the blonde spits, widening his eyes as if to say 'What're you gonna do?'  
I look away sighing as they prick my finger with the needle. Usually I'd have a comeback but today my nerves overpowered my sarcasm.

I wipe my hands on the hem of my dress and let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. Many girls around me are sobbing and pacing back and forth, but I force myself to show no emotion as Effie Trinket struts onto the stage.  
"Welcome! Welcome!" she begins over-enthusiastically. She does the same speech every year and I've heard it at least 10 times. I sneak a glance at Jonah who's gaze is focused on Effie, I'm pretty sure he's not listening, just looking.

She takes a brief pause before the five words I feared fell from her mouth.  
"And now... For our tributes" she exclaims, "And may the odds be ever in your favour!" She bats her extended eyelashes before continuing,  
"As always... Ladies first" she cheers, shuffling over to one of the glass bowls. She picks out a slip and delicately unfolds it, clearing her throat as she reads the print on the piece of paper.

"**Carter Henderson**"

Everyone's heads turn to me, some have looks of pity, some are full of relief. I choke on my own breath as the peacekeepers approach me from either side. They grip my shoulders harshly, pulling me towards the stage. I twist out of their grip frowning and stumble through the crowd. I head up the steps as Effie puts her hand on my shoulder, "Congratulations love! You are so lucky to have the opportunity to represent your district!" she whispers to me as I stand on the stage. I scold myself for the tears that build up in my eyes and I bite my lip to prevent them from falling. No one has ever seen me cry and I don't plan on anyone ever seeing it.

"And now... for the boys" Effie exclaims, shuffling over to the other glass bowl and picking a slip. She slowly unfolds it and reads the name aloud.

"**Jonah Fields**"

I cover my mouth with my hand as my best friend dizzily makes his way through the crowd and towards the stage. His younger brother, Jordan, runs after him, calling his name. "Jonah! Jonah! No!" he cries, trying desperately to reach him.  
Jordan normally accompanied Jonah when we went hunting, where we taught him how to defend himself and what not. Jordan worshiped Jonah, and he always seemed to love me... But ever since the incident, Jonah doesn't let him go out much anymore, he claims it's 'too dangerous' for him.  
But occasionally they would come over to my house and we would just hang out like nothing happened.

He reaches his hands out to Jonah but the peacekeepers prevent him from getting any closer than 20 meters. Jonah abruptly turns back to him, muttering something along the lines of, "It's gonna be alright," before taking his spot next to me on the stage.  
"And there we have it!" Effie cheers, putting her arms around our shoulders, "Our tributes, for District 8!"  
Everything is silent except for the sobs coming from Jordan as he clutches to his mother and the beat of my heart pounding in my chest.

The peacekeepers lead me off the stage and into a room, separate from Jonah. I curl myself into a ball on the armchair, closing my eyes and acting as if I could disappear into it.  
"What are you doing?" a confused voice suddenly asks. My eyes snap open to see the blonde boy from earlier. I groan and face my back to him,  
"Trying to be invisible," I answer sarcastically, he laughs and takes a seat next to me. I raise my eyebrows, "If you're here to tease me, now's not a great time." I straighten up and, much to my dislike, face him. I now can study him more closely. He has rough blonde hair that hangs over his forehead, resting above his bright blue eyes. His clothes suggest he isn't a street rat, but shows he can barely afford them.  
"I'm not here to do that, I assure you." he replies leaning forward, "My names Harrison, by the way."  
I sigh, "And why are you telling me this?" I ask, twiddling my thumbs.  
"Well I don't see anyone else here." he snaps, making me gulp.  
I don't reply. Instead I slowly nod, it was true, my Father was obviously busy and my Mother...  
I look down at my feet and he sighs in frustration. "I'm sorry." His soft, blue eyes meeting mine. A flash of guilt shows in them before being replaced by his cool, collected features.  
"What for?" I question, running a hand through my hair.  
"Everything." he replies shrugging and getting up from his seat. "And just saying," He chucks me a blue locket of some sort. I catch it and turn it over in my hands, before looking up at him confused. He smiles in return and begins walking towards the door, "I'm rooting for you!" he yells, leaving me alone with the locket.

No one else comes to see me for the 20 minutes I have left so I sit alone in the arm chair, clutching onto the locket that now dangles from my neck. I look up towards the door and do something I cannot remember doing as a small child.

I cry.

**A/N Hey guys. I hope you are enjoying my story and continue reading it :) This story is connected with two other stories, written by two of my best friends :p stellaslomp-To Save Myself and Anton Shepp-My worst nightmare. So go and check those out as well :)**


	2. Chapter 2

I wipe my eyes and turn to face the stern voices when two strong arms grab onto my shoulders. They pull me from my fetal position and throw me onto the ground, I yelp in pain as I land uncomfortably on my arm. "Let's go. Hurry up." one of the peacekeeper barks, yanking me upwards sharply. I rub my shoulder frowning,  
"I'd be quicker if you didn't try to break my arm." I reply, quiet enough so they wouldn't hear. They escort me through the narrow corridors and pick up Jonah on the way. He looks at my soon-to-be bruised shoulder frowning and I shake my head, "It's nothing." I whisper giving him a smile which he returns. I notice the tears that stain his shirt and put my hand on his shoulder comfortingly.  
"Who came to see you?" he asks, nervously running his hand through his hair.  
"Just some blonde guy that called out to me earlier..." I shrug, he waits for me to say more but I shake my head. "Um, how bout you?" I ask, changing the topic.  
"Just my Mum and Jordan," he replies, fiddling with something in his hand. He notices me staring at it and hooks it back around his wrist. "Mum, gave me this watch."  
I nod, "Nice." I say, biting my fingernails which has been a habit since I was little. "He, actually got me this necklace..." I say, showing my locket and turning it my fingers. "It's pretty cool, huh?" I say letting it fall onto my chest. Jonah nods agreeing.  
"It's beautiful" he replies smiling. I grin and murmur a "Yeah. It is"

We leave the Justice Building without another word, The train awaiting our arrival. The door slides open automatically and I stare at it mesmerised as Jonah, obviously un-phased by the amazing door, boards the carriage. _'__I've never seen a door do that.' _I think to myself as the Peacekeepers push me on board. Another automatic door slides open and reveals the most decorated room I have ever seen.

My eyes widen as I trace my fingers along the wooden table, stacked with delicacies and desserts that I dreamed of.  
"Close your mouth or you'll catch flies" A voice says behind me. I turn around to find a man looking down at me. His black hair and bright green eyes, highlighted by his orange eye shadow and black outfit. He smirks and grabs a roll and a bottle of liquor behind my back before continuing on down the train.  
_'Capitol people' _I think rolling my eyes and seating myself at the table. Another woman sits next to Effie and she smiles at me. _'Cecelia. One of the mentors" _I figure, returning her smile.

I contemplate whether or not to use cutlery and I choose the more polite option. I pile the food on my plate and eat, Every. Last. Piece. Savouring the amazing combinations. I glance at Jonah who is eating with his hands and I grin when I see the embarrassed expression on his face.  
"Okay" Cecelia begins, glancing between me and Jonah. "Which of you do I get?" I look at Jonah and shrug, grabbing another piece of bread and taking a bite. "I'll have the boy" she finally answers, returning to her food.  
I widen my eyes, _'Then.. Who's my mentor...?' _  
"That means. You have Lucius, Carter" Effie explains, "You've already met him..." she says, placing a piece of broccoli in her mouth.

_'Grand.'_

I hear a door sliding open behind me and I glance over my shoulder curiously. I meet the green eyes of Lucius and he sends me a wink, making me groan.  
"So I get the girl? Grand," He remarks, grabbing another sweet from the table. I roll my eyes,  
"My names Carter, not girl," I reply, he chuckles and mutters a 'Whatever sweetheart' and exits the cart. I sigh, excusing myself from the table. I mutter a "Bye" to Jonah, and walk into my own private carriage.

I'm greeted by a black, cotton double bed, along with a bathroom connected to the bedroom. What were they called?  
I sit down on the bed and wait, unsure what to do now. I turn and groan as a sharp pain shoots through my shoulder, _'Stupid peacekeepers.'_  
I slip out of the black dress and lay it on my bed, flattening all the creases. I wander into the bathroom and fiddle with the shower button thingy, "How does this thing work...?" I mutter to myself, turning the dial in frustration. I grunt and continue to try and get the shower to turn on.

The water finally squirts out of the stubborn shower and I undress myself further and step in. The water runs down my body, cleaning any dirt, grime or the remainder of home down the drain. I spend most of the hour I was in there thinking. About The Games. About The Interviews. About The Trainings. About what I'm going to be wearing at the ceremony. Everything.

I turn the shower off with no trouble and wrap a towel around myself, stepping back into my bedroom. I open the wardrobe and skim through the loads of clothes that hang off a pole. I see nothing that interests me so I close the doors and walk over to some drawers. I pull out some shorts and a sweatshirt, as I decide I'm not sleeping, and pull them on. I sigh and jump onto the bed, I let out a small scream when I realise I landed right on my dress. I cover my mouth, picking it up with my freehand and placing it on a hanger. I put it in my wardrobe, muttering apologies to it as if it could reply.

I flop back onto the bed, letting out a sigh as I close my eyes for a second. Eventually the darkness transforms into a range of creatures attacking me, or another tribute slitting my throat, or even worse. A Memory.  
Whenever one would end, another would start. It went on and on and on...

When I re-open my eyes, I'm sprawled across the covers drooling. I wipe my mouth and sit up dazed, only to find Effie looking down at me shaking her head.  
I look down at my hands, biting my lip as I mutter an "Oops."  
She sighs, "Carter... Just." she begins, frustration clear in her voice, "Just get changed." she says after forever, leaving my room in a hurry. The door remains ajar and Lucius peers in. "Better hope Effie puts up with you for a little longer" he says, shaking his head like Effie was. I scoff, placing a hand over my heart.  
"Oh please," I reply, standing up and heading to my wardrobe. "She loves me."


	3. Chapter 3

_'I giggle with excitement as I dance alongside my best friends. I sway my hips in the rhythm of mine and Jaydah's humming as we twirl across the forest ground. I close my eyes and listen to the beat before I slam into something, hard. I fall to the ground and look up at whatever I slammed into frowning. I open my mouth to say something but freeze in fear when he pulls out a sleek, black handgun. I raise my hands jokingly in surrender as Jonah cautiously helps me to my feet, the gun still aimed for my head.  
"What are you kids doing out here?!" he yells, anger laced in his voice. Jonah and Jaydah don't reply.  
"W-we were d-dancing..." I stutter, he lets out a dark chuckle.  
"You were dancing.. on illegal grounds?" he states, flicking the safety up. I frown,  
"I-illegal?" I ask, widening my eyes in confusion. He doesn't reply. Instead he nods at his silent accomplices and holsters his gun, making me sigh in relief. The other men grab me and my best friends by the shoulders, "Hey! What the hell-" I begin but am interrupted by a hand covering my mouth. I growl and bite it, gagging on the taste of blood on my tongue. He yelps in pain and raises his uninjured hand, bringing it down on my face. I spit his blood in his face, who looks shocked no tears have fallen from my eyes.  
"Leave me and my friends alone!" I snarl, yanking myself out of their grip. The peacekeepers stand there dazed, their expressions seem to say 'How can an 8 year old stand up to us?' They grab me again but this time stick a foul smelling rag in my mouth, I let out a muffled scream as black dots cover my vision. I hear Jonah and Jaydah call out to me, begging me to stay awake. I blink dizzily and murmur, "I-I'm sorry..." before I surrender to the darkness.'_

My memory is interrupted by the screech of brakes as we pull into the Capitol. I hop off of the couch and stare out the window to find Lucius waving me over. I shove my hands into the pockets of my leather jacket and make my way over to where he is waiting . He eyes me up and down before spinning me around and shoving me out the door. I groan in pain as my shoulder twists at an awkward angle. I shrug it off and grab onto his arm for balance as I stumble ungracefully onto the platform. "Just play it cool, Carter," he whispers cautiously in my ear, "They'll love your edge. And they'll adore you" I smile at his compliment and before I could reply I feel myself being dragged into the crowd.

All I can do is smile and glance at the blurs of colours as they caress my hair, my face, my clothes. I hated being touched by strangers, but these strangers may or may not save my life. They chant my name and district, desperately trying to touch me. I look back at Lucius grinning as he nods his head in approval.  
_'I think I left my locket behind...' _I think to myself, not breaking the smile plastered on my face.  
After what seemed like hours, I finally make it to the Remake Centre where Cecelia is speaking to Jonah. He gives me a smile and walks into a room, closing the door behind him. Cecelia looks at me and shakes her head,  
"My dear..." she begins stepping forward and picking my jacket in disgust, "Get her out of.. This." she finishes, nodding her head at Lucius. He rolls his eyes,  
"Come on. Let's get you to your designer." he says, pulling me into a room.

I stand awkwardly in the middle of the room, trying to cover my naked body. "Tut tut tut" the tall woman says, flicking my hand. I feel my cheeks heat up in embarrassment as she scans my body up and down, taking in every flaw, blemish and bruise.  
"You have a lot of scars here," She mutters as she runs her hands along my back. I gulp as the memory of the whips flashes into my mind. I shake my head to get it out as she nods and wraps a thin robe around me, gesturing for me to follow her into yet another room. "Hello love! My name is Tatiana and I'm your designer!" she exclaims, fiddling with the flashing hat that sits on her head. She is dressed in a blue lace dress paired with a purple vest, her brown eyes filled with contagious excitement.  
"Hmm... let's see what we have, huh?" she cheers, grabbing a piece of material.

She adjusts the strap on my arm so it hangs above my collarbone. "All done! You can look now, hun" she says, obviously pleased with her work. I open my eyes and stare at the mirror in awe. A short, neon green dress clung to my body, ending above mid-thigh. The top was encrusted in jewels and the back dropped to my ankles like a cape. Several black stripes covered the jewels, highlighting the dark make-up Tatiana had applied.

"Thank you." I whisper as I continue to gaze at my reflection, She smiles,  
"Finishing touch." she says, bringing something out of her pocket and hooking it around my neck. It shimmers a deep blue and I grin.  
_'My locket'_

I open my mouth to ask her where she got it but her gaze is focused on my injured shoulder, "What's this?" she asks, referring to the bruise beginning to show on it. I glance at it biting my lip, the skin has turned black and is sort of noticeable.  
"It's nothing..." I say, trying to reassure her. She turns me around and I groan,  
"The Capitol aren't going to like this..." she says, worry lacing her voice. I sigh,  
"It's nothing, I'll just say I ran into a pole" I reply, walking towards the door, "Thank you, Tatiana!" I yell, closing the door behind me.

* * *

I step onto the chariot, flattening out my dress as the first few chariots disappear from my view. Our chariot finally lunges forward and I grip onto Jonah's hand, coming into view of the crowds that surround the pathways. They cheer and scream as we roll around the square. I grin and raise my hand in a salute, the chants grow louder and my hands shake with adrenaline. The excitement of it all ends much to quickly as the horses turn back, leading us into the tunnel we started from.

I dizzily hop off the chariot and make my way over to Lucius and Tatiana who are engaged in their conversation. Tatiana notices me standing to the side and she giggles excitedly, while Lucius' face remains emotionless. I smirk while they compliment how great we were out there, "They crowd loves you two!" Tatiana exclaims, Lucius nodding in agreement. I bite my lip as a boy from another district walks past me, purposely nudging my bruised shoulder with his arm. I rub it frowning,

"Hey! Watch it!" I yell at the boy, folding my arms over my chest. He turns around and winks at me before continuing on down the hall. I roll my eyes and look at Lucius expectantly. "Erin Stewart. District 4" he answers, leading me back to the elevator.

The elevator makes a 'ding' noise and I scamper out of it, my stomach growling. Lucius gives me a look and grabs my uninjured arm before I could run into the kitchen, leading me into my room. I pout at him, "Goodnight, Carter" he says before closing the door and walking off. I huff and turn around, I'm still full of excitement from the Chariots, And the room I see in front of me only fuels it more.

The Queen-sized bed is laced with silk, a large window covers the wall and a remote lies on the bedside table. I sigh and wander into the bathroom, my jaw drops at the size of it. The bathroom is twice the size of the one on the train, filled with a vanity, bath and a double shower. _'Great. Now there's two stubborn showers I have to try and turn on' _I think groaning. I walk back into the bedroom and change into some pyjamas, hanging my neon dress in my wardrobe. I lean against the door frame and hear nothing, I open the door grinning and creep into the kitchen. I open the fridge to find plenty of desserts and food, "How do they fit all of this stuff in this tiny fridge?" I whisper, grabbing a chocolate bar and something else that looked good.

I tiptoe back into my room and sit cross-legged on my bed. I devour the chocolate in no time, humming to myself quietly. I open the other bar and take a bite. I cough, gagging on it and throw it on the table. _'I don't even know what that was'_ I think wiping my mouth. I crawl under the covers and tap my fingers on the pillow. I sigh and close my eyes, waiting for the nightmares to take over.


	4. Chapter 4

I lift my fork up and down on my plate, leaning on my arm yawning. I look up from my plate to see Jonah seat himself next to me and smile.  
"About time sleepyhead," I yawn smirking. He chuckles before grabbing a whole lot of food and shoving it in his mouth. I stretch my shoulder grimacing while Effie leads Jonah away into another room to discuss his training. _'Separate discussions. That's a bit extreme'_ I think to myself as Lucius takes a seat beside me.  
"So," he begins, grabbing the half eaten roll I had on my plate and eating it, "Training's today" he says through a mouthful.  
"Yeah..." I reply nodding, "What am I meant to do?" I ask getting up from my seat and putting my plate up. He sits there for a while before answering,  
"Go under the radar." I nod, leaning against the bench. "Don't let them see your strengths, not yet at least" he finishes, walking off into his room. I give his door a thumbs up, "Good talk," I reply sarcastically, "Really good talk..."

* * *

I walk in line behind Jonah as we make our way to the Training Centre. His gaze determined and focused on whatever his mentor told him to do. I nudge his arm playfully and a smile finds its way onto both his, and my face. Jonah heads straight for the berries section and I realise, _'His mentor told him the same thing Lucius told me' _I stand still awkwardly before heading over to the fire starter, where I study my fellow tributes from there.

A girl with blonde hair, tied back into a ponytail, swings a sword at a dummy, cutting it's head off with the precision only a career, or someone who was trained could. Another girl with flaming red hair climbs up the commando net quickly, her small body an advantage for climbing trees. A group of Careers, I'm guessing, are eyeing me and snickering. _'Already underestimating me...' _I think, rubbing the sticks together and making a fire in seconds.

I move onto the berries, grinning at Jonah as I take a seat next to him. "Tributes underestimating you too?" I ask, glancing back at the group who have now moved onto another tribute. He nods silently before getting up and moving onto another station. "Okay then..." I mutter, getting up and moving to the Bow and Arrows. I glide my fingers against the smooth metal and pick the Bow up, I turn it over in my hands and pick up an arrow. I look around me to see if anyone was watching, which I doubt there would be, and aim it at the target. I take a deep breath and let the arrow fly.

It hits the target straight in the chest and I take a step back, surprised at my accuracy. I hurriedly grab the arrow off the target and place it, and the bow, back onto it's holder. I bite my lip, hoping nobody saw the shot as I innocently wander off onto another station.

I begin to kneel down at the knot tying station when Erin bumps into me again, making me fall onto the ground. I narrow my eyes at him and get to my feet, "Seriously. Can't you be more careful?" I snarl, wiping the dust off my clothes. He turns around and walks towards me, anger burning in his eyes.  
"Can't you be more stupid?" he argues, pointing his finger at me and then at the bow and arrows. "You're lucky I was the only one that saw your shot or you'd be more of a target for every person in this room." I look at him surprised,  
"What?" I reply frowning. _'Erin. Saw my shot?'_  
"You. Need to be more careful about the decisions you make in this centre," he says, a stern tone in his voice as he gestures to the stations around him, "They only see you as half a threat right now, and you want to keep it that way... Unless you want your face in the sky in that Arena" he finishes, before turning around and rushing off, as if he couldn't be seen talking to me.

Erin's POV

She aims her shot up with the target, her blue eyes focused as she lets the arrow go. It hits the target straight in the chest and she steps back, a look of surprise on her face. She bites her lip, grabbing the arrow and placing it back on it's holder, followed by the bow. She hurries off to a different station, obviously nervous if anyone saw her shot.

I cling onto the steel bar above me, studying each tribute when my footing slips. I let out a yell but catch myself before I could fall to my death. I stand up straighter and shake my head as Carter makes her way over to the Knot station. "Carter. Carter. Carter..." I whisper, turning my head to the other Careers who are looking at her like she's a piece of meat, "You really don't know anything about these games... Once they see how strong, smart and practical you are...  
They'll stop at nothing until they kill you"

Carter's POV  
-Two days later-

My body aches as I remove myself from the comfort of my bed. My shoulder complains as I stumble into the bathroom, but I need to focus on what's important right now.  
I take a quick shower and get into the uniform I'm permitted to wear for my private session. The thin fabric makes it easy to move around, and for that I am thankful. I tie my hair into a loose ponytail as Erin's words repeat themselves in my head,  
_"They only see you as half a threat right now, and you want to keep it that way... Unless you want your face in the sky in that arena"  
_I take a deep breath, Did he mean _they_ as the Careers? But he's a Career isn't he? The questions swam around in my head as I was escorted to the waiting area.

I couldn't tell if the feeling in my stomach was fear or adrenaline as I sat down beside Jonah. He could barely sit still, his shaking hands confirming he was beyond excited for this. The Districts went in one by one, and soon, there was only 10 people left waiting. I tap my hands on the bench impatiently when the speaker calls out,  
"CARTER HENDERSON DISTRICT 8"  
I hear Jonah mutter a "Good luck" and I smile, thanking him in reply as I wander into the room where the Gamemakers were waiting. Most of them are engaged in conversation as I head to my first station, the knife throwing. I had never properly learned but I had good accuracy so I thought I'd give it a shot.

I spin the knife in my hands before throwing it at the target, hitting it in the head. I nearly squeal from excitement but decide against it as most of the Gamemakers heads are turned to me. I throw two more and one lands on it's chest, the other on it's neck.

The Gamemakers nod in approval and chatter excitedly as I go from station to station. Showing my vast knowledge of each, climbing a rope, starting a fire, tying a knot or acing the edible berries test. The last station I go to is the Bow and Arrows.

I pick the bow up, examining it carefully as I grab an arrow with my freehand. I aim the bow at the target and shoot, hitting it square in the chest, just like during the training. I shoot another, and another, hitting the target with perfect accuracy.

When I step towards them again they look startled, as if I shouldn't still be there. I hear one of them whisper, "What is she still doing here?" and my blood boils with rage. I smile coldly and before I could stop myself I reply,  
"What am I still doing here?" I repeat looking at the man who said it straight in the eyes, "I was just here to thank you for your amazing hospitality." I remark sarcastically before turning on my heel and heading towards the door, a smug grin plastered on my face.


	5. Chapter 5

The screen flickers onto the faces of each tribute, announcing their score from the private sessions. I anxiously wait beside Jonah and Lucius on the couch as it nears our District.  
"District 7. Capri Evans, 10"  
"District 7, Liam Campbell, 8"  
I nervously chew on my nails as my name flashes on the screen,  
"District 8, Carter Henderson, 10"  
A wild grin makes it's way onto my face as relief washes over me. _'They didn't hate me, too much'_ I think to myself as everybody congratulates me.  
"Nice work." Jonah says smiling, "They must like you" he compliments, raising his hand for a hi five. I laugh and slap my hand on his, "Like me? Yeah..." I whisper sarcastically, giggles escaping my mouth. I haven't told anyone about my remark and I want to keep it that way.

"District 8, Jonah Fields... Uh... Uh... 11"  
My mouth drops in astonishment, _'Oh my god. An eleven! How is that possible...?'_ I glance at Jonah who's face is pulled back into a smile, his eyes crinkled as everyone cheers and yells "Congratulations!" I put my arm around him and raise my other hand, "Now you deserve a hi five" I say smiling. He chuckles and gives me a hi five before being interrupted by Effie squealing.

"Oh My... My dear tributes, you have done so amazingly well..." she exclaims, nearly sobbing with happiness. I laugh,  
"Thank you, Effie," I say, getting up and holding her hands in mine,  
"You both, have a real chance of winning these games..." she replies, her plump lips turning up into a smile.  
"Okay," interrupts Lucius, putting his hand on my shoulder, "Sorry to interrupt... this. But we need to get you two, to your designers." he exclaims, an urgent tone in his voice. I look at him confused, "What? Why?" I question, all the information about the games erased from my memory, excluding my score. He pulls me out of the room and looks at me, raising his eyebrows as if saying 'Are you joking or...?" I look at him expectantly and he sighs,  
"Your interview..."

* * *

"One more twirl for me honey!" Tatiana exclaims, waving her arms in a spinning motion. I fold my arms and twirl uninterested,  
"Pink. Is NOT my colour," I groan, pulling the pale pink tube higher above my chest. She sighs,  
"But you look amazing!" she argues, flailing out the skirt more. I groan again,  
"Amazingly GIRLY" I say, lifting my arms up as she adjusts the waistband of it. She pulls away and taps her finger on her chin, sighing yet again,  
"Alright.." she replies, finally giving in as I jump in victory. I peel the dress off and stand impatiently, while she hurries off into another room. A few minutes later she yells out for me to close my eyes. I sigh but close them anyway.

I hear her large heels echoing across the room and stop in front of me. "Raise your arms for me, sweetie" she says. I lift my arms obediently and feel her slip a thin material around my body. _'Please, Please, Please don't be pink or anything like that...'_ I think to myself as she adjusts the dress. I feel a soft material cling to my arms and a cold breeze tickles a particular part of my back. '_I'm thinking sleeves... And a small cut out on the back' _I predict as Tatiana squeals excitedly.  
"Okay, Okay! You can look now love!" she exclaims, turning me around, I'm guessing to face the mirror.

I slowly flutter my eyes open and stare at the mirror. A black dress fell to mid-thigh when I was standing, outlining my figure as I reached down and tugged at the hem of it. Narrow sleeves, garnished in lace, covered half of my arms in clear, detailed floral designs. The back dropped into a V slightly, avoiding the scars that covered my back. Dark eyeliner surrounded my blue eyes and my lips were a dark red, highlighting my hair which was left down and curled. My locket hung around my neck and Tatiana placed a golden, leaf crown on my head. She then handed me some black boots, with heels, I might add, and I stare at her,  
"Like you could get me to wear those," I remark. Tatiana shoots me a deadly look and I gulp, slipping them on in defeat. I hold my hands out to the side and cautiously walk towards the wall, I then turn around slowly and walk over to the other wall. Tatiana looks at me weirdly and I shrug grinning,  
"Just practicing walking in these things..." I begin before I feel myself tipping over, the floor rushes up to meet me and I grab onto the closest thing I could as I fall over.

I scream as the mannequin lands on me, crushing my already bruised shoulder. Tatiana lets out a giggle before covering her mouth and running over to my aid. "Oh Carter..." she whispers, pulling the mannequin off me and helping me slowly get to my feet. I rub my head dizzily, thanking Tatiana as she escorts me to the waiting room.

* * *

"So... Carter." Caesar Flickerman begins, leaning forward in his chair,  
"That's my name," I reply grinning, earning a laugh from him and the audience,  
"Yes it surely is... Now, that was quite a dress you were wearing at the ceremony..." He finishes, raising his eyebrows, "...And the dress you are wearing now! Aren't I right folks?! Isn't she just beautiful?!" I feel my cheeks heat up as the crowd cheers in agreement, I even hear a few yell out "I wish I looked like you!"  
I smile and blow a kiss to the audience, the roars of the crowd growing in noise as they reach out to catch it. "Thank you Caesar, My stylist, Tatiana has done an amazing job..." I reply, running a hand through my hair, "But unfortunately, my looks cannot win me the Games"  
"Yes. That is true..." he sadly agrees, "But you can surely win us over! Hasn't she folks?! A crown! Oh my!" he cheers, taking hold of my hand and placing a kiss upon it. I let out a shaky laugh and bite my lip, _'Caesar is treating me like a princess'_  
"Now... Carter. In all seriousness. We heard that your Dad..." he begins, my breath hitches in my throat at the mention of my Dad as I nervously wait for Caesar's statement, "The Mayor, of District 8, did not, come to see you on your last few minutes in District 8... Is that true?" he questions as the audience seem to lean in and focus on my answer. "U-umm... W-well..." I stutter, my confident image fading with every breath I take.  
After a few minutes of silence I whisper, barely loud enough for them to hear if they weren't so tuned in. "Yes. It's true"

The audience gasps and yells out apologies, some even sob and wipe tears from their faces. "Oh my!" Caesar gasps, he, along with the rest of the audience, obviously thought it was just a rumour, passed along by voices and the wind. "Well... Um..." he begins, unsure of what to say next. I murmur a  
"Sorry for making this awkward" and he waves it off with his hand smiling.  
"So... How about your training score?" he says, changing the topic. "A Ten, You must've impressed the Gamemakers" I laugh,  
"Yeah... I must've" I answer, grinning at the camera that is broadcasting my face all over Panem.

We spend the rest of the interview making small talk, laughing about something we said or complimenting me on my dress before I have to exit the stage, giving Jonah a wink as he makes his way onto the stage.

I take a deep breath before a wave of nausea suddenly comes over me. As I rush through the hall, I kept my head down, avoiding the gazes of confused tributes. And then, I collided with something, hard.

As I pulled away, I saw that it was Erin, who towered over me. "Are you alright?" He asks, worry in his smooth features. I shake my head violently.  
"I'm going to be sick! Bathroom!" He widens his eyes,  
"Oh! Closest bathroom is-come!" He grabs my arm, pulling me and running back the way he had come from.

After a few minutes of him leading me through rooms and me, focusing on not throwing up yet, we thankfully reach a bathroom. He opens the door and waits as I hurry into a stall. I lean over and my stomach wretched, emptying all of it's contents. I feel a hand place itself on my back, rubbing circles on it comfortingly. I push him away, my hand pushing on his hard stomach. "No. I don't want you to see-" I was interrupted by my stomach heaving once more.

"It's fine, Carter." He assured me. My stomach twisted for a few more minutes and I wiped away at a few tears. I slid down to the floor, Erin's hand still placed on my back. "Are you okay?"  
I slowly nod, even though I'm not quite sure, "I think so. I guess it's just..."  
"The Games tomorrow?" He interrupts, finishing my sentence. I don't reply, instead I do the only thing I could do,  
I nodded.


	6. Chapter 6

_I burst through the trees panting as Jonah follows after me.  
"I t-think-we lost t-them..." I breath, wiping the sweat off my forehead. He nods,  
"Y-yeah..." he mutters, leaning on a tree. He pulls out the drink bottle he acquired from the Cornucopia and takes a sip. I look at him expectantly and he hands me the bottle grinning. I take cautious sips, careful not to drink to much as water is essential in these Games. I stuff it back into his backpack and lean on the trunk next to him. "Do you think we can get out of this?" I sigh, looking up at the computerized sky before leaning on his shoulder, "Alive, I mean?"  
He closes his eyes and starts to laugh, as if I said the most hilarious thing ever. I stand up and look at him confused, "Jonah? Are you alright?" I ask, placing my hand on his shoulder. He opens his eyes and they glow an unnatural red, a cold smile lingering on his lips. I jump back in fright as I see the silver knife gleaming in his capable hands. He steps towards me and I stumble back further, "J-Jonah?" I stutter, my breathing becoming heavier as his normally kind personality fades away into a dark and sinister one. Before he could reply I spin around and run in the opposite direction, the branches scratching my face. I push through the bushes before I trip over a tree trunk and land on my stomach. I scowl as I realize it was obviously placed there by the Gamemakers. He emerges from the treeline, scanning the bushes before his gaze lands on me lying on the ground. I crawl back, only to find myself trapped by another tree, 'These Gamemakers will stop at nothing!' I think to myself as he kneels down beside me.  
"To answer your question, my dear Carter.." he whispers, caressing my cheek unemotionally, "I will. But you won't"  
I let out a scream as my best friend lays the blade on my neck..._

I only realize it's a dream when my eyes open and I'm tangled in my covers, drenched in sweat. I carefully lift my hand to my throat and breath a sigh of relief, No cuts. No Jonah. It has a faint sting but I'm guessing that's from screaming, I drowsily sit up and massage my throbbing forehead.  
"Just a dream..." I whisper in between the gasps for air, "A very... odd dream" I glance at the clock that sits untouched on my bedside table. 3:39

I sigh and lay back onto my pillow, tossing and turning as my eyes try to find another nightmare to keep me busy but my mind refuses to obey. I finally give into my restless state and allow my feet to touch the ground as I step out of my room and towards the lounge, unsure what to do with myself. I sit myself on the daybed and stare out the window at the busy streets of the Capitol. I grab a pillow, hugging it to my chest as I lean my chin on it.

The elevator dings and I flick my head around to find Erin smirking at me as he steps into the lounge. The moonlight illuminated from the skylight lands on his face, his green eyes glowing as he runs a hand through his tousled blonde hair. He lays down beside me and leans on the pillow in my arms sighing. I look at him confused,

"Um... Erin?" I ask, shifting into a more comfortable position, "What are you doing here?" He chuckles,  
"Came to see you," he simply says, looking up at me, "Before the games." I nod, still confused as he places something cold in my hands.  
"To prove we're allies," he explains grinning, getting to his feet, "I'd get some sleep if I were you..." he yawns as he heads towards the elevator. I run after him,  
"Wait!" I quietly shout, if there is such a thing, "How did you know I was awake?"  
He winks in reply before the elevator door closes, leaving me confused at to what the heck just happened.

I slouch in front of the elevator door in my pyjamas and open my hands to find a pin. Two arrows cross over in the middle and it shimmers a deep blue, I clutch it in my hands and lay myself back onto the daybed.  
"You confuse me," I mutter to Erin as if he was still there. I stare back at the elevator, wondering if he would come back and explain he was bipolar or something, but the elevator door remains sealed. I sigh and stare at the ceiling as I fall into another round of nightmares.

* * *

I groggily make my way into the kitchen to find Jonah's back facing me. I smirk and go up to scare him when he turns around, a knife in his hand. The nightmare replays in my head and I scream, falling to the ground, "No! No!" I cry, bringing my hands up to my face and neck protectively.  
"Carter? Why are you..." he asks, kneeling down beside me as he carefully puts his hand on my shoulder,  
"No, don't! Please!" I yell interrupting him, "No... please" I plead, shrinking away from his touch. He takes a deep breath, worry filling his eyes as they study my fragile state.  
"Carter... I'm not going to hurt you..." he softly replies, putting the knife back in the drawer and wrapping his arms around me.

I shake in his arms, before feeling a tear roll down my cheek and an unfamiliar feeling in my heart.  
"You're alright..." he whispers into my hair, "You're alright..." I hear footsteps behind me and bury my tear stained face in Jonah's shirt, hiding it shamefully. Another hand places itself on my back comfortingly, Lucius I'm guessing, as sobs wrack my body. All the tears I've kept inside all these years finally pouring out of my eyes.

"I-I'm s-sorry" I stutter sniffing, "I don't know why I'm crying..." He shakes his head,  
"You have nothing to apologise for..." he replies with a kind smile. I soon find myself smiling and release myself from Jonah's hold. I stand up and pick at my singlet, sighing,  
"I should probably get ready..." I awkwardly mutter, a blush rising to my cheeks. Jonah nods as I retreat into the privacy of my bedroom.

I slump against the door frame, criticizing myself for my outburst. I shake my head and wipe the tears from my eyes, thinking to myself as the remainder of my freedom drains away every second.

_'When I was selected for The Hunger Games, I thought things couldn't get any worse. I was wrong, and now there's no way back'_


	7. Chapter 7

I hold my breath as the needle sinks into my skin, placing the tracker into my arm. The nurse continues onto the tribute sitting next to me and I quietly sigh, _'The last few minutes when the people in this carrier aren't trying to kill me...'_ I pull the strap of my t shirt down and examine my shoulder, it has a faint bruise but is otherwise fine. My eyes find Erin and he gives me a thumbs up, tilting his head to the side as if asking, "You alright?" I shake my head and turn away, looking over at the girl with blonde hair. I shake off waves of nostalgia and close my eyes for a second...

_I could tell Jaydah had enough and, honestly, I did too. This intimidating and heartless woman was really getting on my nerves. Claiming Snow didn't want to turn us into Avox's considering our age... But instead punishing us with solitary confinement and, obviously, torture. What kind of a person would punish children, for doing something we never knew was wrong? What kind of a judge imitates their 'client'? Obviously this bit-_

_My thoughts are interrupted by a loud slap echoing through the large hall. I look up from my hands to see a hand print on the Judge's face, along with a smug-looking Jaydah. I stop myself from cheering-as that wouldn't help our situation-and look at Jonah, who is trembling alongside me. His eyes are focused on a pen lying on the desk, his thoughts obviously clouded by his innocent, little brother, Jordan. I reach out and clutch his hand for support, squeezing it as we watch the scene of defiance unfolding in front of us._

_"You! You wont be so lucky as to have that fate!" She screams at Jaydah, who remains unphased by her shouting. I close my eyes and shut out the yells of an angry judge, focusing on waking up from this terrible nightmare. I open my eyes to find Jaydah being dragged away by peacekeepers, I didn't listen to the Judge so I don't know what is happening._

_I frown confused when suddenly a pair of arms grab me and throw me to the ground. Several feet hit me in the chest, gut and legs as I lie trembling on the ground, covering my face with my arms. I notice Jonah curled up next to me, him getting abused as well. I feel a red emotion course through me, "Leave him... The hell alone," I choke out, as a peacekeeper kneels down beside me. He coldly smiles and slaps me across the face,  
"You can't tell us what to do, little girl," He counters, getting to his feet, once again, and kicking me. I'm helpless._

_I whimper and stare at Jaydah desperately, tears threatening to spill over. __I mouth 'Help..' before a kick to my face knocks me unconscious._

Two hands grip my shoulders and I let out a scream, _'No. Not again please...'_  
"Carter! Hey! It's me! Erin!" He explains, holding me tight to his chest. "You're safe. It's alright... Uh, Are you okay.?" I nod my head and slump into his arms,  
"Yeah, I'm sorry... Can we just forget about this, please?" I plead, he nods as I glance over a the blonde girl once again. She holds my gaze frowning before I turn my head away and get to my feet. I walk out of the carrier beside Erin, towards a group of Peacekeepers. They nod at me and take my arm, I give Erin a smile before they lead me towards my launch room.

I turn on my heel but Erin grabs onto my hand, spinning me around to face him.  
"What are you-" I begin but am interrupted by him pulling me into his chest, hugging me. I stand in his arms, momentarily confused before returning the hug. Due to him being taller than me my arms are wrapped around his torso as I rest my head on his chest. I pull away and stare at him,  
"Before the games." He explains, repeating what he said to me last night. He then winks before turning away and walking to his room. The peacekeepers awkwardly stand to the side, waiting for me to continue walking, which I do.

"Took you a while..." Lucius complains, pulling me in for a hug. I grin and pull away as the speaker-hidden somewhere in the tiny room-sounds. "All tributes to the starting platform. All tributes to the starting platform." A static voice calls. I gulp and play with the pin stuck to my shirt as I step into the glass cylinder. Lucius gives me a reassuring smile as the plate begins to rise, one I don't return. I bring my trembling hand up and wave goodbye. Goodbye to not only a great mentor.  
But to an unlikely friend.


	8. Chapter 8

I stare wide eyed at the Cornucopia that stands in the middle, the sunlight reflecting off the stainless silver. Water surrounds it and narrow trails of rocks lead into the piles of weapons, backpacks and survival essentials, precisely set up to lure the competitors in for what they call _The Bloodbath_. I knew it wasn't wise to go in for them as most of the competitors in previous Games are killed in the very first minutes. My brain said to _'Leave it'_ but my ignorant gut said to _'Go for it'_ and of course...  
I went with my gut.

The clock counts down from 60 and I glance at the tributes who stand on the pedestals beside me. A sturdy man waits on one side and a slim brunette girl on the other, I don't recognize them but the experienced and deadly looks on their faces suggests they are Careers. I scan the rest of the pedestals for the familiar faces of Erin or Jonah but no luck appears as my breathing speed increases.

I close my eyes and shut out the ticking clock, focusing on how I am meant to survive when 23 other people want to kill me for the glory of winning. The image of an unknown girl crosses my mind. _She kneels above a fallen tribute, a blood covered knife in her hand. She looks up and a cold smile lingers on her lips, her eyes a pale white._ I gulp and shake the picture of the girl out of my head, blinking rapidly to distract myself.  
All of a sudden I see the tributes next, and across from me, dive into the water. Some swim towards the goods, and some away from them.

I nearly scream out in frustration that I wasn't paying attention but I decide against it as I plunge into the cool water. I take deep breaths as I swim freestyle towards the rock trail closest to my pedestal. I pull myself up and sprint towards the Cornucopia, glancing to my right to find the brunette girl racing against me. Her determined glare is set on a backpack resting on a crate, the same backpack I'm going for.

I pick up speed and to my advantage, beat her to it. I sling the backpack over my newly healed shoulder, picking up a dagger and a spear for emergencies. She snarls and grabs an over sized axe, charging at me. Her throw proves she isn't experienced and misses me by at least a mile. She tries to throw it again but ends up tripping herself up. All thoughts and feelings are erased from my mind as a rush of adrenaline comes over me, causing me to clutch the dagger tighter in my hand. She pleads and shouts apologies as I take a step closer to her, raising the knife above my head.

I drive the dagger into her chest and her screams echo in my head. I look up from her body and find Erin staring at me, holding another tribute in a headlock. The body stops struggling and goes limp, still faintly breathing. I glance back at the girl and whimper, "I-I'm sorry... I don't know-" I am interrupted by Erin pulling me to my feet and towards another rock trail. I guiltily jerk my hand, throwing the blood stained dagger into the water.

"Okay. I need you to swim now alright?" He whispers in my ear. I nod and he lets go of my arm, "Towards there. alright?" He points to a long coastline before jumping into the water. I frown, _'Why aren't there any other tributes? And where is Jonah?' _I shrug it off and dive into the blue oblivion. I continue to dive lower into the water when a sharp pain shoots through my head, causing me to stop. I suddenly feel my body go numb, the water no longer caressing my body. Instead, it chokes me.

Darkness engulfs my vision and the last thing I see is Erin desperately reaching out to me.


	9. Chapter 9

Erin's POV

I watch as Carter takes a step closer to my fellow tribute, Marina, and raises the dagger above her head. Her alluring blue eyes, usually full of purity, show no emotion or feelings as she drives the dagger into her chest. Momentarily silencing Marina's pleads for help before transforming them into screams of pain.

I glance my head behind me to see a boy attempting to swing his bloodied sword at me. I easily dodge it and grab his neck, pulling him into a headlock. He struggles in my grip before falling limp, resulting in me dropping his unconscious body to the ground. I hear Carter's sobs as she kneels over Marina's unmoving body guiltily.

The Capitol are probably going crazy over this, a tribute mercilessly murdering another before crying over their death.

I hesitate, but jog over to Carter and pull her to her feet, running over to a rock trail. I feel her jerk to the side, followed by a splash of water, spraying onto my cheeks. I look back at her and notice she threw the dagger into the water, obviously out of guilt. I stop at the end and lean in her ear,  
"Okay. I need you to swim now alright?" She nods and I let go of her arm, "Towards there, alright?" I point towards a coastline before I dive into the water.

I hear no splashes behind me and I turn my head back. I gasp when I find no sign of Carter, only a glow of red above the surface.  
"Carter!" I yell, taking a deep breath and diving underwater. I find no sign of her and resurface, calling her name. "Carter! Where are you!" I take another breath and plunge back into the water.

I desperately search for her when I notice a black blur, sinking to the bottom. I let out a muffled scream and swim towards it, hoping it was her. I grab it and pull it up to the surface with me, meeting the hidden cameras that are obviously focused on this moment. I cough and spit out water as I stare at the body in my arms, the water crashing into me sending waves of relief into my body.

It was Carter.

Her chest faintly moves up and down, the blood from the wound on her head staining my shirt as I carry her fragile body out of the water. She grunts and mumbles something that I don't catch before falling silent.  
_'Hold on Carter... I'm gonna keep you safe...'_

Carter's POV

_"Now my dear," He coo's, running his fingers along my cheeks. I growl warningly and attempt to bite them, causing him to pull them back laughing. "You were always exceptionally brave Carter..." He whispers, the blood from my wrists running down my arms and onto my neck. The bitter taste of blood sitting on my tongue as the man leans closer to my face. I spit it in his face and a sinister smile creeps onto his lips, he raises his hand and brings it down onto my cheek._

_"Lets see what being brave gets you, huh?" He cackles, flicking his wrist as a signal to continue. __Another whip cracks onto my back, adding to the cuts and scars already inflicted on it. I lose count of how many whips I've had so far as black spots cover my vision. Blood drips from my nose and I grunt in pain as someone unclips the chains digging into my wrists,  
"H-help..." I manage to choke out as I crumple into a heap on the floor, trembling in a pool of my own blood...'_


	10. Chapter 10

Erin's POV

I cradle her limp body in my arms, carrying her out of the water. I hear the slosh of someone's boots behind me and I lie Carter softly down on the sand, before spinning around. I meet the gaze of a grey eyed, blonde girl, and I recognise her as the girl Carter was looking at in the carrier. But that didn't soften my suspicion.  
"Wow, you can swim. Must be from District 4, right?" She says, flicking her blonde hair.  
"Who are you?" I ask, suspicion noticeably in my tone as I raise my sword towards her. She waves the threat off with her hand,  
"One of your allies," She simply replies. I stagger towards her and press the blade against her throat.  
"Who. Are. you?" I repeat, stretching out the words as if I was talking to a child. She raises her hands,  
"My names Capri, but Carter knows me better as Jaydah,"  
"I don't know what you're talking about," I hiss, my sword still pressed firmly against her throat, "Jonah!" I call, waiting for a response as the blonde girl tenses. I frown at her before calling for him again, "Jonah!" A voice nearby replies a few seconds later,  
"What is it, Erin?"  
"I have a girl called Capri here," I shout back, "Claims she's our ally!" I chuckle as he emerges from the treeline. He walks towards us before stopping, frozen in amazement, mimicking the blonde girl's expression. I look between them confused, _'Did I miss something or...'_

"What are you doing here?" He asks before pulling her into a hug, "I can't believe you're here," I lower my sword embarrassed and kneel beside Carter. She whimpers and turns her head, as if hiding behind her face behind her short hair. "D-Don't..." She mutters, her eyelids scrunching up. I tilt my head confused but before I could pull her into my arms the blonde-Or Capri, whatever her name is,-slings her over her shoulder and plunges into the jungle, Jonah following close behind. A wave of jealousy courses through me before I get to my feet and head into the forest.

Carter's POV

_'A pair of hands reach out to me and yank me upwards sharply. I grunt in pain as they shove me towards the door. "Just carry on down the hallway. The hospital wing is on the left." A voice orders as I stumble into the long corridor. I lean against the wall whimpering and slide down to the floor.  
"Someone...-Help...-Me..." I whisper, light beginning to invade my vision. _

_I blink again and see a shadow coming through the hallway, coming towards me. I bury my face behind my sweat and blood soaked hair as they kneel beside me. "Please... Don't...-" I plead, shrinking away from the unknown person.  
"It's alright Carter..." The deep voice replies softly, "My names Dr Brooks, but you can call me Adrian... I'm going to fix you up, alright?" I don't have the strength to nod but he takes my silence as agreement and lifts me into his arms. He is careful not to touch my back as he walks through the hallways, towards the hospital. _

_He lays me down on a table and covers my exposed (except for my undergarments) body with a thin robe, still revealing my bloodied back.  
"Alright, I'm going to get a few things to help your back," He explains, "In the meanwhile I'll get our nurse to take care of you.. Harry!" He shouts, making me wince as a young boy, around my age, rushes into the room. "Take care of her while I'm gone okay?" He says, leaving me and the boy nurse alone._

_"Hi! I'm Harry! I'm a nurse!" He yells enthusiastically, walking over to me with a dimply smile. His brown hair falls over his forehead in curls and there is a slight scar underneath his left eye. His smile fades as he nears me. "Oh.. Um.." He begins nervously, "I'm s-sorry... I can't help you... I-"  
"I-it's... okay..." I murmur, twisting my neck to face him. He shakes his head sadly,  
"I-I'm sorry..." He stutters, "I can't..."  
"Don't... worry... I'm... fine..." I whisper, "Don't pity me... Please..." He takes my hand nodding.  
"I'm sorry- It's just you look to young to go through this..." He mutters, "Um.. But since we have a little time, you know.. Um, together, Why don't you tell me about yourself?" I clear my throat,_

_"Well... What do you want... To know?" _


	11. Chapter 11

Carter's POV

_"All the details," He chuckles, not letting go of my hand.  
"Well... My names.. Carter Henderson," I reply, the pain from my back fading with every word. He nods smiling,  
"It's nice to meet you Carter. I'm Harry," He grins, shaking my hand playfully. His eyes meet mine and I feel my heart leap, something about them were hypnotizing...  
"Um... I'm from District 8 and I'm 8 years old..." He widens his eyes in shock,  
"8? You're 8?" He repeats. I nod and his expression softens, from one of surprise to a natural smile.  
__  
"Okay. My turn for some questions," I say as he smiles, "Tell me about you." I emphasise the 'You' as he bites his lip,  
__"Well, My names Harry.. I'm 10... And I'm from a lot of places..." He replies, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.  
"I'm sure I could keep up," I urge him on, he closes his eyes and slumps in defeat,  
"I wouldn't be telling you if you weren't pretty," He sighs, making me grin wildly as he traces circles in my palms,_

_"Well... I did live in District 4 for a while... With my sister and my Mum... But one day I was at home with them... When some peacekeepers came and they grabbed my sister, and my Mother... They told me to run but I didn't listen. Instead I ran over to help them and one of the peacekeepers pulled out a whip... And you can guess what happened from there..." He explains, gesturing to the scar underneath his eye, "They then stuck a sickly smelling rag in my mouth and I couldn't see anything... But I know the peacekeepers took me as well... That's how I ended up here. Adrian practically took me under his wing when he helped heal my cut.. But he's almost like a big brother to me... Even though I haven't seen my Mum and my Sister since then..." He finishes with a deep breath and I nod, squeezing his hand reassuringly._

_At that exact moment Dr-I mean Adrian- walks into the room, bandages and other medical equipment in his hands.  
"Alright Harry.. You can go now," He says smiling. Harry shakes his head,  
"No.." He replies, making Adrian's eyes widen, "I wanna stay with her," Adrian looks at me and then Harry, his expression almost taken aback, before replaced by his cool features.  
"Alrighty, then" He says, pulling out some cream from the pile of stuff in his arms. "Let's get started." He opens the container of cream and smears it over his fingers,  
"This may sting..." He mutters before placing it on my back. A sharp pain shoots through it and I scream, unintentionally arching my back. Adrian presses his palms down on my back, holding it down as he applies more of the burning cream.  
"I'm sorry Carter.. I don't mean for it to hurt..." He apologises as I grip onto Harry's hand harder,  
"Just get it over and done with!" I yell, shutting my eyes in pain. I suddenly feel myself drifting away as the constant pain started to vanish,"H-Harry?" I manage to choke out,  
"Yes I'm right here, Carter," He replies, I feel his hot breath trickling on my cheek and I know his face is in front of mine, "Just stay awake alright?" I clutch onto his hands as my eyes flutter open, meeting his. And somehow, his green eyed gaze keeps me focused. Keeps me awake._

Erin's POV

11 tributes died today.

_**11 out of 24.**_

Already dead and it's the first day.

I also found out that the blonde has never been to school and can't read, write or count...  
So all in all, it has been a very eventful day.

We've stopped here-wherever 'here' is-for the night and I silently hope no one plans to look for us or the Gamemakers decide to kill us off while we are sleeping.

Capri places Carter down on the ground and I immediately sit down beside her. A frown is plastered on her pretty face "Get-It-done..." she mumbles, scrunching her nose up in her sleep, "H-Ha-rr-y" Now it was my turn to frown.

What did she say? Harry? Is that a name? And if it is.. Who is Harry?

I don't hesitate to pull her into my arms protectively as she curls her hand into a fist, before uncurling it and repeating it. I sigh and lean my head on Carter's shaking one as Capri sits herself down next to me, rummaging through her pack. She tosses me a knife and I look at it confused,

"It's for Carter," She explains as I shoot her a look,  
"She's not gonna want it," I reply, glaring at her. She smiles and places the knife in Carter's hand. Her fingers curl around the knife, gripping the handle tightly, as if it was her lifeline.  
"Erin," She says, her voice laced with mutual hate, "She may not want it, but she needs it. Do you want her to be defenceless?" I suck in a deep breath and open my mouth to reply, but I can't. And as much as it hurts to admit it, she was right. She snickers, "Sit down," She turns her back and begins to walk off.

_'Big mistake..'_ I think as I launch myself at her, roaring in anger. She twists her body to side and before I could react she pins me to the hard surface. I struggle under her grip as she glares hatefully into my eyes.

"Pathetic." She spits, releasing me and getting to her feet. I stand embarrassed and sit down silently beside Carter, wrapping my arms around her once again, shaking off the grey eyes boring holes into the back of my head.


	12. Chapter 12

Carter's POV

_Harry and Adrian help me to my feet and I shiver at the contact of my bare feet touching the stone floor.  
"Your back isn't fully healed but it will take away most of the pain," Adrian explains as I pull their arms off me,  
"Will it leave a scar?" I dumbly ask, takng a step forward only to fall into Harry's chest.  
"It will leave plenty," Adrian laughs at his own joke, but when nobody else laughs he stops, "Erh.. I mean. Yes it will." I nod and lean on Harry as I take another step.  
__  
"Man. I feel so... fragile," I say, making both Harry and Adrian laugh.  
"Maybe because you are," Harry teases. I shoot him a glare,  
"You and I. Both know that's not true," I reply as he ruffles my hair. I lightly punch him in the arm, "Don't. Touch my hair," I warn as he raises his hands in surrender, flashing me a dimpled grin.  
"My bad," He says as I pull away and walk on my own. I slightly hop up and down on my heels,  
"Woohoo! I can walk by myself without limping or falling over!" I cheer, making Harry laugh at my childishness.  
"Accomplishment," He smirks, placing a kiss on my cheek. I let out a shaky laugh and tuck a piece of hair behind my head, my cheeks burning. I turn my head to Adrian, who has stood by silently, and engulf him in a hug,  
"Thank you so much Adrian," I say as he wraps his arms around me, again, avoiding my still bloodied back.  
"It's alright Carter..." He whispers as I pull away. _

_I meet the expectant gaze of Harry and I laugh, before running up to him and practically jumping on him,  
"Thank you as well, Harold," I laugh as he tightens his grip, not touching my back.  
"I don't know why you're thanking me, but I'll take it," He chuckles, not releasing me, "Would it be wrong to say I'll miss you?" I pull away slightly and laugh,  
"No. Of course not," I whisper, leaning my forehead on his, "Cause the feelings mutual," I close my eyes and just stand in his arms, before he presses his lips to mine swiftly.  
"Now go and get back to Erin and Jonah," He laughs, his blue eyes twinkling.  
"What?" I ask as Adrian walks up beside him, his neck craned at an awkward angle. I back away frowning, "What? This wasn't how it happened-" I begin to say but am cut off by Harry shoving me, into a dark abyss that never seems to end..._

My eyes snap open and I sit up, gasping for air. I squint my eyes, trying to adjust to the drastic change in lighting when an unfamiliar forest scenery appears. A knife is placed in my hand and I chuck it onto the ground beside me, wiping my eyes. I run a hand through my hair and it gets caught in a knot, matted and bloody. I tear my hand out and attempt to brush it down, trying to contain the random curls. An arm is wrapped around my waist and a body lies next to me, warmth radiating from it. I massage my forehead with my hand, removing the arm draped around my waist with my other. I look down beside me to see Erin's figure lying next to mine, Jonah lying not much further from him. Erin lets out a loud snore and I cover my mouth to stifle a laugh before getting to my feet, brushing myself off. I walk over to Jonah and shake his shoulder.

"Jonah.." I whisper as he groans and tries to turn away from me. "Jonah. Wake up!" I shake him again and he doesn't respond. "I didn't want it to come to this.." I sigh and kneel down, holding his head with one hand and tracing my other along his jawline. I stop my hand under his ear and press my fingers into the skin upwards, he cries out in pain and jerks his head out of my hold.  
"Carter!? What are you trying to do?! What did you even do?!" He yells, sitting up and glaring at me. I shush him and shrug,  
"My Dad used to test out pressure points on me and I picked up a few..." I explain, folding my legs next to him. He doesn't reply. "Okay, How long was I out for?" I ask as he groans,  
"You know... You could've just woken me up instead of trying out your fancy pressure points," He complains, ignoring my question as I scoff,  
"I tried! But your lazy butt wouldn't get up," I argued, "Now, how long was I out for?" He shrugs,  
"I don't know... A day or so..." He moans, rubbing the spot under his ear. I widen my eyes in disbelief,  
"A day!? I was out for a day!" I repeat, him shushing me now _'I was out for that long?!'_ I think to myself,  
"Yes you were," He says and I frown before looking down, chuckling to myself. _I'm guessing I said that out loud... _

A twig snaps behind us and I spin my head around, to find Erin stumbling towards us,  
"Good morning sleeping beauty!" I tease as he practically falls over, taking a seat next to me.  
"You're the sleeping beauty..." He mutters, his eyelids still half-closed, "You were out for like a day... You kept mumbling stuff in your sleep too..." I roll my eyes as he leans his head on my shoulder,  
"You are still half-asleep so," I say as he snaps his head upwards, his eyes wide and alert.  
"Nope. I am awake!" He yells as me and Jonah shush him, "What?" I look at Jonah and share a look of disappointment,  
"Are you forgetting we are in The Hunger Games?" I sigh as another twig crunches in the distance.

I frown and search for my knife, noticing it lying on the ground, at least 6 meters away from me. I bite my lip before getting up and sliding onto the ground, picking it up and holding it to my chest. I take cover behind a large rock and take a deep breath, glancing at Jonah and Erin who have the same stance prepared but with a different weapon. I peek over the rock to see two silhouettes moving towards us, one boy and one girl. They approached our 'campsite' with no fear or caution as I gripped the handle tightly, only one thought crossing my mind.

_'Kill or be killed,'_

I raised the knife and prepared to throw it, with perfect accuracy. The blue eyed boy turned to run but the blonde girl held him back, looking at me and smiling.  
I frowned in confusion before readying the knife when her words made it slip from my fingers, narrowly missing my foot,  
"Carter?" She breathed, taking a step closer to me as I stumbled back, the realization finally hitting me.

"Jaydah..?"


End file.
